Raindrops may fall
by yamitamashii
Summary: A tragic thing happens, and funny as it seems, it all starts out with a perverted monk, a demon huntress, a beautiful woman named Sayaki, and a walk in the woods.... (although I put this as InuKag, it also has different pairs mentioned in the story.)R&R!


A/N- Have you ever read through some of your fics and noticed that they were terrible?!!?!?! Why didn't you guys tell me they were that icky??!!?? Ok, well here's a story, that I hope will make up for everything I've written...  
  
"You are not going back home for a stupid test or whatever that's called! And I don't care if you don't get into a good collije!!" Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"It's COLLEGE!! AND SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome.  
  
A bright light surrounded the necklace as Inuyasha was dragged to the floor.  
  
"Ow! Why'dya do that?!?!"  
  
Kagome stomped away, her nose in the air. "I'm going home!"  
  
Inuyasha got up. "Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" asked a mildly surprised Sango.  
  
"No," said Inuyasha in a snobby tone, "I don't need her..."  
  
"Correction, we do need Kagome, because she's the only person who can sense the shards." Miroku stated. Inuyasha slouched over and scowled. "Well?" He said loudly after a few minutes of silence. "What are you waiting for? Build a camp already!"  
  
Night settled in as the four tired people sat down and waited for the fish to finish cooking. Inuyasha was in one of his bad moods again, and there had been a nasty silence all throughout the day. Sango, wanting to escape the silence, offered to gather more twigs for the fire. "Fine!" snarled Inuyasha. He was far beyond caring anyways. "I'll go with you Sango!" Miroku called. Sango muttered something under her breath that sounded like "perverted lecher" but agreed to him coming anyway.  
  
"You know why Inuyasha didn't chase after Kagome this time?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Don't know, what do you think?"  
  
'Men are so stupid,' Sango thought as she replied, "Well it's because he likes her! Duh! And he's making a fuss so it'll look like he doesn't-" But she stopped suddenly, and her grip on her weapon tightened. Miroku had also stopped and his hands delicately held onto the prayer beads that held back his wind tunnel. They both had heard something move and it didn't sound like a rabbit or a small animal.  
  
The bush in front of them rustled a bit. Then out of the bushes, stepped a beautiful woman, cloaked in silk. "Hello," she whispered in a soft voice. "I'm sorry that I frightened you."  
  
"No, no, not at all!" Miroku said, chuckling, and immediately relaxing.  
  
"Would you like to come to my hut? It is not far and you two seem to be very tired."  
  
"No," Sango said firmly, giving Miroku a glare. "We have a friend to get back to, and we were only in the forest to collect some wood for our fire."  
  
"Oh no, but I insist! And I am so very lonely, please, having you for company would be delightful..."  
  
Perhaps it was her beauty, or maybe Miroku was just truly tired but he replied (very unlikely), "We'd be honored to stay at your house."  
  
"Wonderful..." she purred and leaned toward Miroku, and grabbed his hand."Just follow me."  
  
Sango blushed. 'That woman is disgusting,' she thought. Sango waved impatiently at Miroku, and furiously realized that he paid no attention to her. 'Well, I can't leave the perverted monk alone...' she thought. 'And you can't let him be with another girl...' said another voice in the back of her mind. Sango mentally beat up that voice as she trudged behind them, blushing nice and crimson.  
  
'I wonder where those two are?' Inuyasha wondered. 'And why does Kagome always have to leave? It's not like there's anything that can be more important than finding the jewel shards...' Inuyasha sighed. How could a stupid test be more important than the sacred jewel? "Stupid college..." he muttered. He took a bite out of the fish that was freshly roasted. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. It was tonight. There was no moon tonight. He usually depended on Kagome to help them, but now she was gone. 'Why didn't you just tell her that then?' Asked a stupid part of his brain called "common sense." 'Because I didn't want to worry her I guess...but why would he care if Kagome was worried or not?' And the little part of his brain spoke again. 'Because you love her!!' Inuyasha flinched. He did not love Kagome...twitch He gobbled up the remaining fish and leaned on a tree to rest, Miroku and Sango totally forgotten.  
  
If Sango was crimson before, then it was nothing compared to the shade she was in now.  
  
Well anyone would if they had been listening to the conversation before.  
  
"There is only 1 spare room, besides mine of course, and you are always welcome there..." The woman cooed.  
  
"Well then...Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked with a little hope in his voice.  
  
She giggled, "We'll see."  
  
Sango blushed even more furiously, her face glowing in the darkness. 'We'll see?!??! What was that supposed to mean??!?! This has got to be some crazy cream, and I'll wake from it sooner or later...' She thought, keeping her eyes to the ground and stuffing her fingers in her ears.  
  
Then they reached what looked like a mansion. 'How fortunate,' Miroku thought. 'We've arrived at none other the finest of houses.'  
  
"Come along now," the woman called. "And by the way, my name is Sayaki, in case you ever need me." She batted her long eyelashes at Miroku. And then, when his back was turned, shot the deepest look of loathing toward Sango. Her hand tightened even more on the big boomerang.  
  
When they entered inside, Sango tried to get Miroku's attention and tell him about what had just happened, but he was too busy talking to Sayaki. There little chat was interrupted as Sayaki pulled out a little golden bell. She rang it. Once. Twice. Thrice.  
  
A little girl in pink tattered robes came scurrying forward, her face twisted in pain. "Did you trip over that loose floorboard again?" Sayaki asked with a kind voice. But Sango noticed with a shiver that she gave the girl a glare as if to say "Don't you dare tell!"  
  
"Harukua, make us dinner, and tell Ta-kun to help, since we're having a big feast tonight. I'll come with you to make sure you get everything right. Excuse us for a second," Then Sayaki walked off, leaving Sango free to talk.  
  
"Miroku! Didn't you notice that mean stare she gave to that poor little girl? And why was that girl in rags? It was all filthy!"  
  
Miroku just stared at her. "Sango," He started, a smile tugging at his mouth. "We all know you're jealous, but that doesn't mean you have to take it all out on Sayaki!"  
  
Her face turned crimson again. "I'm serious! She creeps me out!"  
  
But Miroku only smiled and turned away.  
  
'Great!' Sango thought, fuming. 'Now I'm in this mess! Just great!!!' she sighed in frustration. When would these things get through to Miroku's thick head?  
  
'Well, I'll just have to protect us until it does.'  
  
Shippou watched as Inuyasha fell asleep. 'Where are Sango and Miroku?' he wondered. 'And why isn't Inuyasha looking for them? Perhaps he just forgot. Yep, that's right. And besides they'll come back. It's not like they need Inuyasha looking out for them anyways.' Shippou, feeling more relieved, wrapped his tail over his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome sighed. Leaving was not always fun, especially with Inuyasha breathing down your back. It's not like she wanted to take tests anyway. It was just that she wanted to get into a good college. Oh well, these were things that even Sango wouldn't be able to understand. Kagome sighed again, as she flipped the pages of her math book idly, not even noticing that the book was upside down. 'I can't concentrate,' she thought. The Jewel heated on her neck, as if calling her back to the well. 'Maybe just for a day,' she thought. 'And I'll bring my books with me and everything...I just want to see Inuyasha again...' 


End file.
